


winter

by starberryteas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, kageyama has some doubts :(, they are just simply in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Kageyama couldn't help but frown. “Hinata…”“Listen,” Hinata whispered, his voice wavering but firm like it was before. “People say those things because they don't know what you're like. You're amazing, don't ever forget that.”orKageyama learns that he isn't cold, especially with Hinata's warmth.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	winter

**Author's Note:**

> short lil one shot i wrote out of boredom :)) enjoy !!

Even in the cold of the winter breeze that passed by them, Kageyama could feel Hinata’s warmth.

They were pressed up against each other, scarves wrapped around their necks and earmuffs tight around their ears as they walked to Sakanoshita. It had snowed overnight, school and volleyball practice cancelled for the entire day.

Of course, that didn't mean that Hinata and Kageyama weren't going to practice. Kageyama had attempted to find an indoor gym for them to practice in, and he did find one, the two of them practicing until nightfall.

Now, walking closely together, Hinata had suggested they buy instant ramen and go over to Kageyama’s house to eat. Kageyama, never being one to refuse his boyfriend, happily (but hesitantly) obliged. 

They’d exchanged scarves, Hinata explaining that he wanted to wear Kageyama’s scarf because of how soft it looked. Kageyama suspected Hinata just wanted to wear his scarf, so he let him, mumbling something about trying not to get sick.

The two of them, their relationship, and everything in between was a lot for Kageyama to handle. But, that didn't mean he didn't enjoy every single second of it.

It was quite the opposite, actually. Kageyama loved his banter with Hinata, their little moments of understood silence, their ways of affection.

It was something Kageyama came to love, and knew Hinata loved it just as much as he did.

Kageyama felt Hinata press more onto his left side, a sigh escaping his lips. “It’s so cold,” Hinata whispered, looking up to Kageyama.

Kageyama hummed, looking to the sky. It didn’t seem like it would snow even more, which was good for them. Hinata wouldn't be stuck in the snow when he’d have to bike home the next day.

“Hey, ‘Yama?” Hinata asked, still looking at Kageyama.

Kageyama looked down to meet Hinata's gaze, one that seemed hopeful and full of curiosity. “Yeah?”

Hinata huddled a little closer, Kageyama slowing his pace to keep Hinata by his side. “I heard some girls talking about you the other day,” Hinata said, slight teasing in his voice.

“Did you?” Kageyama asked, mostly to humor his boyfriend. Kageyama never paid attention to what girls had to say about him, he would've brushed Hinata’s comment off in an instant.

But, looking at Hinata’s big, soft eyes, he really couldn't. He _had_ to humor him.

Hinata giggled, music to Kageyama’s ears. “They were saying how cold and mysterious you were,” Hinata explained. “I won't lie, you _are_ mysterious, but that's not what stuck with me.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Dumbass, get to the point already,” he grunted, nudging Hinata with his elbow.

“Jeez, okay!” Hinata whisper-shouted, adjusting his scarf as he continued to speak. “I don't think you're cold. You're warm, actually.”

Kageyama fought the urge to roll his eyes. He’d known that people have described him as cold, wasn't sure how people got the idea, but it wasn't new. Hinata telling him he was warm only made him frown, sure Hinata didn't seem to understand why he was called cold.

Kageyama wasn't one to like the cold. He figured that was enough to explain the way his chest tightened as he heard the word describe him.

“You're talking about my body heat, aren't you?” Kageyama asked, skeptical.

Hinata shook his head rapidly. “No!” He exclaimed, walking in front of Kageyama, facing him.

They stood in the middle of a sidewalk, Hinata now in front of Kageyama, his arms crossed. The light from the streetlamp next to them illuminated Hinata’s face perfectly, as if he was the sun in the seemingly dark night sky.

Kageyama watched as Hinata raised his hands up. “I wanted to talk to you about this because I realized something,” Hinata said.

Kageyama tilted his head, feeling nothing but confusion. “What are you talking about?” He asked.

Hinata gave Kageyama a small smile, putting his raised hands to Kageyama’s cheeks, cupping them. He stared fondly at Kageyama, his eyes glistening.

“You aren't cold, Tobio,” Hinata said assuredly, his voice firm. _“You aren't cold,_ ” he repeated, squeezing Kageyama’s cheeks a little harder.

Kageyama couldn't help but frown. “Hinata…”

“Listen,” Hinata whispered, his voice wavering but firm like it was before. “People say those things because they don't know what you're like. You're amazing, don't ever forget that.”

Kageyama blinked, unsure of how to respond. He wasn't sure about a lot of things, how Hinata knew his feelings towards what people said, how Hinata managed to say the right words to reassure him that he was okay.

He brought his gloved hands to Hinata’s ungloved ones, a small wobbly smile forming on his lips. “You're an idiot,” he whispered, Hinata giggling as he continued. “Stop reading me like a god damn book.”

Hinata only smiled wider. “How can I when you're letting me read you, Tobio?”

Kageyama actually rolled his eyes this time, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on Hinata’s freezing forehead. He frowned at the lack of heat. “Let's hurry to Sakanoshita, you're getting colder.”

Hinata hummed, going onto his toes and pressing his lips against Kageyama’s cheek, slow and soft. He pulled his hands back, beaming as if he was trying to rival the currently non-existent sun. “You're getting warmer, Tobio. Could it be that I thawed your poor soul?”

Kageyama snorted. “You're actually a dumbass, quit talking like that.” He pressed a kiss to Hinata's hand as he took it once again. He took off one of his gloves, putting it over Hinata’s right hand. “So it won't get cold,” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata chuckled, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s now ungloved hand. “So you won't get cold,” Hinata explained, a smile clear in his voice.

Kageyama let out a small breath as they started walking to Sakanoshita, Hinata singing about ramen and staying over with Kageyama as he swung their arms between them.

The winter was cold, the way it brushed Kageyama’s face as they quickened their pace, the way the snow around them was a catalyst for the cold weather. It was cold, but would be thawed.

Kageyama looked over to Hinata, not fighting his wobbly smile as they got closer to the shop. His hand was warm against his, the heat seeping through his body.

The winter was cold, but Hinata was Kageyama’s source of warmth, both inside and out.

And as they bought the ramen and went to Kageyama’s house, Hinata requesting a bunch of cuddles because _“Kageyama! You’re the best cuddler!”,_ Kageyama couldn't help but feel the warmth of the winter night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoyed :)) have a happy day/night, everyone!
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/starberryteas) if u wanna talk about kghn with me !! TuT


End file.
